Electric vehicles, particularly autonomous electric vehicles and semiautonomous electric vehicles, have various components that generate a significant amount of heat. Such components are generally not found in non-electric vehicles or are modified versions that do not present as much heat in non-electric vehicles.
Existing systems that are used to capture the thermal energy produced by electric vehicles and use it for various other functions such as a source for electrical energy generation, heating and/or cooling cabin components, or the like tend to use typical heat exchange components such as a heat exchanger, a heat sink, or the like. Moreover, such systems may farther require a compressor or the like that is used to provide appropriate heating or cooling supply to the vehicle cabin. However, such components are bulky and inefficient, thereby drastically reducing the ability of an electric vehicle to be as efficient as possible. In addition, such components do not provide adequate thermal comfort to a person within the vehicle cabin (i.e., do not sufficiently heat and/or cool the vehicle cabin).
Accordingly, a need exists for vehicle components that are specifically positioned relative to heat generating devices and the vehicle cabin in an electric vehicle to efficiently utilize thermal energy from the heat generating devices to heat and/or cool the vehicle cabin.